gaylordrgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Deonne King
= Introduction= This is the history of my family. The History of how the King’s family and the McCoy’s family united into one. This page will introduce my great grandparents, grandparents from both sides of my family and my parents. This page will include how they each resided in the great state of Oklahoma, their original place of birth, occupation, religious beliefs and some family traditions leading up to the existence of me. 'The Great Grands' Edna Holman and Charles Holman John Tomas King Sr. and Goldie Mitchell King Elnora McCrimmon and Charles Edgerton Clyde McCoy and Ethel McCoy 'The Grandparents' John Thomas King Jr. (1932-2012) and Jacqueline Maxine Holman King(1933-1999) Hoover Clyde McCoy Sr. (1929-2007) and Lillian Marie Edgerton McCoy(1933-2005) The Kings Side Kings Side John Thomas King Jr. (1932-2012) and Jacqueline Maxine Holman King (1933-1999) John Thomas King Jr. who many referred to as “Chuck” was born in Oklahoma City Oklahoma on January 3,1932 to John Tomas King Sr. and Goldie Mitchell King. He was the fifth of six children. He grew up in the southwest Oklahoma City area, known as “South Town” and area that he loved and cherished. John was educated in the Oklahoma City Public School system and was a proud graduate of Douglas High School. John served in the United States Army, completed a tour and Germany and received an honorable discharge. After serving in the Army, John returned to Oklahoma City to continue his career with OTASCO. He then married Jacqueline Holman King and started a family. John’s career with OTASCO continued over a span of 42 years. He rose through the ranks going form porter, to a salesman winning many awards and to manager. During this time John broke many barriers as an African American man. He paved the way for many African American men in women in the industry, therefore being a dedicated and hard worker was his legacy. After his OTASCO days, he was also three founder of many business including janitorial services, clubs and an automotive garage. John Thomas King Jr. died on March 2, 2012 from an unknown heath related illness. He left to cherish his memories to: Ten children and step children, 19 grandchildren, five great grandchildren, an aunt, two sister-in-laws, and a host of nieces, nephews and friends. Jacqueline Maxine Holman King was born on December 9, 1933 to Edna and Charles Holman. Jacqueline Maxine Holman was born in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and attended Oklahoma City public schools. As a child, Jacqueline always had a passion for caring for others. This transferred into her adult years where she became a nurse. She met her husband John Thomas King Sr. after he completed his tour in the Army. They soon married and had ten children and step children. Jacqueline Maxine Holman King lived a short life of 66 years. She died in 1999 due to diabetes and other health related illnesses. Leaving behind: ten children, 19 grandchildren, five great grandchildren. 'King's Family Life' Family was very important to both John and Jacqueline King. They were both family oriented and devoted their life to their kids ten children. John had a very special way of nurturing and pampering his children and wife. Vacations and fishing trips were always a summer favorite and during the school year, attending their children’s football games and basketball games was always priority over work. After the death of his wife, his love for his children and grandchildren and great grandchildren never stopped. Their grandchildren often loved when John was the babysitter because they each knew the night wood be filled with pizza and sweet treats. 'The McCoy's Side' Hoover Clyde McCoy Sr. (1929-2007) and Lillian Marie Edgerton McCoy(1933-2005) Hoover Clyde McCoy Sr. was born on October 29, 1929 in Bristow Oklahoma to Clyde McCoy and Ethel McCoy. He grew up on a farm in Bristow where he tended to the chickens, cows and other various animals. Hoover was the eldest of six children who all attended Bristow Public Schools. After graduating high school at the top of the top of his class, he joined the United States Air Force when he soon met the woman of his dreams in Steubenville Ohio. Hoover Clyde McCoy Sr. and Lillian Marie Edgerton McCoy were married on August 12th 1952. Hoover was a true gentleman and a man of God. He made sure his family was always taken care of and attended church on a regular basis. Hoover was associated in the Prince Hall Masons and a leader in his chapter and very involved as a deacon of his church. He had a love for three things God, Family and church. After the death of his wife, Hoover would go to her grave site daily, taking her flowers for she was the love of his life. Hoover Clyde McCoy Sr, died on March 17, 2007 due to cancer and love sick from the loss of his wife two years prior. He left to cherish his home and meet his angel waiting for him in heaven to his three children, seven grandchildren and three great grandchildren. Lillian Marie Edgerton McCoy was born on a cold winter night on January 31st, 1933 in Steubenville, Ohio. She was the first born of her parents Charles and Elnora Edgerton and educated in the public school system in Steubenville, Ohio. Due to her husband’s military service, she was a stay at home wife, taking care of their three children Jacqueline, Hoover Jr., and Rosalind. Lillian had four loves in her life, God, her church, her family, and the various auxiliaries associated with the Prince Hall Masons. She was rewarded for her dedication to the auxiliaries of the Prince Hall Masons by being chosen as a Worthy Mason of Jephthah Daughter of the Eastern Star, Loyal Lady Ruler of the Golden Circle, Illustrious Commandress of the Daughters of Isis, and Princess Captain of Heroine of Templar Crusade. Lillian Marie Edgerton McCoy died on April 9 2005 due to cancer and other health related illnesses. She fought hard to overcome, but it was time for her to become an angel and return home. She left to cherish her home going to: her husband of 52 years, her three children, seven grandchildren and 3 great grandchildren. 'Religious Beliefs' In 1976 Hoover and Lillian McCoy joined Sunnylane Southern Baptist Church after many years of traveling due to Hoover’s military service. Hoover and Lillian both believed all things happen by the Will of God. Therefore, they instilled those ideas in their family and those they associated with. They both serviced the church in various capacities. Hoover enjoyed being one of the head deacons of the church, while Lillian mostly enjoyed working Vacation Bible School during the summer. They both enjoyed teaching a Sunday school class together and singing in the choir. 'Family and Traditions' The love of their family speaks for itself. Fifty-two years of marriage, three children, seven grandchildren and three great grandchildren. There happiest moments was when the family was all together during holidays, especially Thanksgiving when the family who no longer residing in Oklahoma would travel home to participate in various family activities. 'The Kings and the McCoy’s Combine' Dondi Lanell King Sr. – May 4, 1961 Rosalind Faye McCoy King - April 21, 1964 DeaAmbreen Lashay King Brown- March ,1986 Deonne Lousie King –June 9, 1989 Dondi Lanell King Jr. – December 27, 2002 Dondi Lanell King Sr. was born on May 4 1961 in Oklahoma City Oklahoma to John Thomas King Sr. and Jacqueline Maxine Holman King. He grew up in the Oklahoma City area and attended Oklahoma City Public schools where he graduated North East High School. Dondi worked at OGE for several years until he was injured on the job. Since then, Dondi decided to become an entrepreneur and work for himself. In the mid 90’s he and his wife decided to open many childcare facilities together, providing a place of shelter for many underprivileged children. Dondi also owns many real estate properties and construction companies. Currently Dondi resides on Edmond Oklahoma with his wife, two daughters, son, son-in-law and granddaughter. Rosalind Faye McCoy King was born on April 21, 1964 to Hoover Clyde McCoy Sr. and Lillian Marie Edgerton McCoy. She was born at the hospital on Tinker Air force Base, the youngest out of three. Almost two months after she was born, her family moved to England where her father was stationed. She grew up learning to talk in England, therefor when she moved back to the states at the age of five, she had an accent. She attended Mid-Del public schools and was often made fun of because of her accent. She graduated from Del City High School and attended Rose State College where she received a degree in Childcare and a license in cosmetology. Rosalind worked as a cosmetologist when her and her husband decided to open up childcare facilities. They spent years providing shelter to many underprivileged children in the Oklahoma City area. Rosalind currently resides in Edmond, Oklahoma with her husband, two daughters, son, son-in-law and granddaughter. 'How They Met' Dondi and Rosalind first met through a mutual high school friend on a warm fall day in October. Rosalind first saw Dondi riding his motorcycle at the McDonalds on Lincoln Street in Oklahoma. Rosalind remembers Dondi on the back of his bike wearing a vest with no shirt, jeans and “whomper stomper” boots and she had on a cream and burgundy sweater, jeans and white steel tip boots. They were introduced by their mutual and Dondi soon asked Rosalind out. On their first date he picked her up on the back of his Motorcycle. Rosalind said she would never forget the look on her mother’s face when she jumped on the back of his bike. 'The Start' On March 8 1986 Rosalind and Dondi gave birth to their first child DeaAmbreen Lashay King. Seven months later, they married on October 11, 1986 and moved into their first house. Three years after moving into their first home, they had another daughter, Deonne Louise King, on June 9, 1989. Two days after giving birth to their second daughter, they moved into their second home, where they currently reside in Edmond till this day. Life consisted of the four members for 13 years. Then one day, Rosalind and Dondi was informed they would be expecting their third child, a little boy. Dondi Lanell King Jr. was born on December 27, 2002, often referred to as a “surprise package”, because he was conceived in the much later years of Dondi and Rosalind’s life. 'Religious Beliefs' Dondi King grew up in a Methodist household whereas Rosalind King was raised southern Baptist, however both knew they wanted their children to be raised in an religious household regardless of the denomination. The two chose to attend Rosalind’s childhood church Sunnylane Southern Baptist church in Del City, Oklahoma. They decided once their children were old enough, they would let them choose what church to attend. ''' Teaching Their Children about Race-My Reflection As a child, I was taught at a very young age about racism, however I did not understand until I personally experienced the issue. I specifically remember one summer evening when my father and I were sitting in our huge backyard after he just finished cutting the grass. I sat crisscross applesauce and my dad sat across from me as he quoted a section from the Martin Luther King, I Have a Dream speech. He told me this after I had just encountered a situation at school where a girl called me the “N-word”. He explained to me how we are not judged by the color of our skin, but by the content of our heart. Since then I always remember that summer evening with the smell of fresh cut grass in the air. As an adult, I am able to sense those moments when someone is being “ugly” because of the color of my skin. Even though it hurts at the time, I simply lift my head high and remember that warm summer evening with my daddy. ' Summary' Researching my family history made me have an understanding on the person I am today. I always knew my family had a major influence on me, but after researching my history, I realized even more in depth how their values and experiences are passed down from generation to generation without even knowing it. I noticed my religious beliefs have been instilled in me ever since I was a child. A lot of my family members mentioned were very hardworking with many talents. I also have those same characteristics. As for my outlook on race and gender, all dates back to the talk my dad and I had in my backyard as a child, plus other various stories I was told throughout my life by my parents and grandparents. The one thing I did find extremely difficult in researching my history is that all of my grandparents and great grandparents are deceased, therefor making it extremely difficult to interview them. However, my mom keeps records of all my family history on both sides, including pictures and obituaries that I got to thumb through and read. I also had the privilege to know my grandparents personally before they passed so a lot of the information I knew form memory. There are so many stories and memories I have of doing this assignment and wish I could insert everything, but doing this project, I choose to give a brief description of each person in my family and their lives because they are a direct representation of who I am today. '''Links' http://digital.library.okstate.edu/encyclopedia/entries/O/OT004.html http://www.thelane.tv http://www.princehall-pa.org/grandlodge/glhist.htm Category:Students